


3:00 AM

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Found Family, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake receives a call from her friend at 3 in the gods forsaken morning, her annoyance is drawn to a complete halt when she realises that Weiss needs her.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	3:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble prompt; “First 3 am phone call”

Blake Belladonna was a woman that valued her sleep. Granted, it was rare that she actively made the decision to put down her schoolwork and go to bed without her mother scruffing her by the back of her shirt and dragging her from the family study and back into her room as her father watches with great amusement.

_ As if he isn’t guilty of refusing sleep until his tiny wife drags him to bed as well. _

But the fact was that, once she was in bed, Blake rarely tolerated disturbances. Thus far, the only person that can get away with it is Yang and that’s mostly due to the fact that Yang’s been her best friend since middle school and her long time crush since their first year of high school.

Which is exactly why, when her scroll starts to ring at 3:00 in the morning, Blake growls irritably and reaches for it, glaring at the offending name on her screen.

“What do you want, Ice Queen?” Blake grunts into her phone, draping her free arm lazily over her eyes as she holds her scroll to her ear. “Just so you know, I am  _ not  _ going to go over Bio homework with you.”

A small sniffle meets her ear and she freezes, sitting up and staring at the far side of her room with a confused frown, her brow furrowing worriedly as she listens to Weiss take a shaky breath. “Weiss?”

“I’m sorry.” Weiss says and there’s a fragility in her voice that Blake’s never heard from her friend before. Weiss sounds like she’s made of splintering glass, one wrong breath away from shattering into a thousand pieces. “I just- I didn’t know what else to do and I  _ know  _ you have to be up early to go on that  _ horrific  _ morning jog with Yang and- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called-“

“Weiss, stop.” Blake says with a gentle firmness, running her hand anxiously through her hair as her ears flicker nervously against her fingers. Weiss was rambling and Weiss  _ rarely _ rambles, usually reserving such a thing for when she was nervous about a school project… or when her family was involved. “Where are you, hun?”

“I’m—“ Weiss sniffs, loud and undignified, before taking a shaky breath. “I’m sitting in my room. I- I can’t go be here right now.  _ I can’t be here right now _ , Blake. I don’t-“

“I’ll be there in five, Weiss. I’m coming to get you.”

“You don’t have-“

“You said you can’t be there right now, Weiss, so therefore, I’m coming to pick you up and you can stay at my place for the night.” Blake said calmly, her chest twisting when Weiss makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a muffled sob. “Mum and Dad will understand. They’ve basically adopted you at this point. I’ll be there soon, okay? Just be ready.”

“I- oh. Okay. Yes- I can. I can do that.”

Blake’s already got her pants and one boot on by the time the call ends, moving frantically towards her car and writing a hurried note for her parents.

* * *

When Weiss slips into the passenger seat of Blake’s car, Blake finds her fingers clutching the steering wheel harder than she thought was possible. It takes all of her willpower not to charge into the house and slam Weiss’s father into a wall when she spots the fresh red mark on Weiss’s cheek. But Weiss glances anxiously back at the house, glancing at Blake and silently pleading with her to just drive, and Blake relents, driving them to her house silently and guiding her friend up to her room.

It’s with a silent smile that she hands Weiss one of her hoodies, watching sadly as her friend wanders into the bathroom to get changed. When Weiss hesitantly clambers under the blankets beside Blake, Blake offers her friend her arm and feels her heart break when Weiss flinches away for a second before letting Blake pull her into her arms, tucking her head under Blake’s chin and letting out a shaky breath.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Father and Mother got into one of their disputes again.” Weiss mutters, her fingers curling into Blake’s shirt and turning to burrow her face into her shoulder with a small sniffle. “Mother wandered off, presumably to resume drinking, and Father started to ramble about how ungrateful she was for everything he’s done for the family.” Weiss scoffs, her tone dripping with disdain for the man who called himself her father, and lets Blake remove her hair from its ponytail and gently untangle it with her fingers. “I tried to defend her and he didn’t like that. He told me that I’m as much of an embarrassment to the family as Mother and Winter are and he- he hit me when I continued to speak back. Perhaps I should have expected it. It’s like Whitley says; it’s foolish to not do as Father says.“

“No. No, don’t you blame yourself. Not even for one fucking second.” Blake murmurs, her voice shifting into a protective growl as she tugs Weiss tightly into her side. “Your Father’s the one that chooses to treat his family like shit.  _ He  _ chose to treat you like pawns.  _ He  _ chose to hit you. The only one that should hold any blame is  _ him. _ ”

“... I know. But I don’t know what to do.”

“Give us the word and we’ll put him in the hospital. Break his legs or something.” Blake says with a small snort, dragging her fingers through her friend’s hair and letting out a relieved breath when Weiss snorts a watery laugh. “Hell, we’d probably kill him for you if you asked. It wouldn’t be that hard; the man’s a fucking twig. Yang could  _ so  _ snap him in half. I’d find a way to charm my parents into putting together an alibi for us. Ruby knows, like, twenty ways to dispose of a body because she’s  _ Ruby.” _

“You’re all  _ such  _ idiots.”

“Idiots that love you and would gladly take down anyone that hurts you.” Blake retorts, planting a loud and over exaggerated kiss to the top of Weiss’s head, chuckling softly when her friend lets out a disgusted whine. “I’m serious, Weiss. We  _ love  _ you. Whatever you decide to do, we’ll help you do it. If that means moving out, then we’ll help you do that. Hell, you could move in here when you turn eighteen. Mum and Dad would love to have you.”

“And what about Whitley? He’s only fourteen, Blake. I can’t just leave him. Or Mother.”

“You’re only seventeen, Weiss. This shouldn’t be your responsibility.” Blake sighs, glancing down at Weiss and smiling sadly at her. “But we can’t help people that don’t want to be helped. Tell you what… talk to my parents. They’re smart. They can help you come up with a plan. Hell, they’d probably adopt your whole family if they could.”

“You  _ do _ make the  _ most annoying  _ sister.”

“Aw, that’s so cute. You see me as family.”

“I do  _ not!” _ Weiss sputters, struggling against the playful hold Blake pulls her into, though there’s no mistaking the slight laugh in her voice as Blake playfully nuzzles the top of her head. “Oh my  _ God.  _ I should’ve called Yang. Or Ruby!”

“Nope. You called me. Because you love me and see me as a sister.” Blake teases softly, laughing when Weiss slumps against her in a dramatic show of defeat. She sighs, squeezing Weiss affectionately and running a hand gently through her hair and softening her voice. “Just so you know… I kinda already see you as the sister I never had. I’ve got your back, whatever you decide to do.”

“Thank you, Blake.”

“Sure thing… little sister.”

“Fuck you, I’m  _ definitely  _ the big sister.”

“You barely come up to my chest. You’re definitely the little sister.” Blake says with a smirk, snickering when Weiss groans. “Also, I’m, like, four months older than so… I’m technically the older one as is.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Shut up. Don’t touch me.”

Blake arches a brow at the top of her friend’s head, rolling her eyes as Weiss snuggles into her side and wraps her arms around just that much tighter. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Ice Queen. We all do.” She says quietly, gently patting Weiss’s back as her friend finally, albeit slowly, falls asleep.

Regardless of what Weiss chooses to do, Blake just hopes that the knowledge that she has friends, a  _ family,  _ who will  _ always  _ choose to love and support her. 


End file.
